Chores
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER Chapter 592* Zoro is doing chores even at Kuraigana Island. Fluff MihawkxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro's daily chore was to watch out into the ocean from his training room in case if he saw a Marine ship or an island. His other job, which was when the ship was docked, he stayed on guard. Sometimes he was called to the kitchen to help Sanji dry and put away the dishes.

Other crew members had solid jobs, too. Sanji's job was always, and probably would always be cooking: morning, lunch, snack, dinner, and midnight snack in case a certain captain was still hungry for more. Nami was in charge of keeping the ship on the right track since she was the only person on the ship with the equipment and the knowhow. Robin's job was to water the orange trees and her job had increased slightly since she planted a garden of colorful flowers around the grass yard. Franky's chore was to maintain the ship in perfect shape and fix whenever a storm strikes. Usopp's job, along with Franky, was to clean the ship's deck and any areas where the sniper could reach. He had been doing this job since the late Merry Go and was still washing with care.

Nami had given each of the male crew mates a daily chore with shifts included. Those were the jobs, although tedious, was very vital to everyday life: doing the laundry, clean the bathroom, make the beds, put away the laundry, etc. When it was only the three of them (Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp) the shifts were quick and all groaned when it came to the chore they didn't particularly really like. It didn't really change when the cook joined since cooking was his first priority and he only had to do the shift chores when either one of the men were sick-which seldom happened.

When Chopper, Franky, and Brook was added to the party the shifts were shared evenly, sometimes there were days when each of the crew members had a whole day off. This was one of the reasons the men raised a thumbs up whenever Luffy brought in a new crew mate. So during spare time Zoro would either do his favorites: sleep, train, and drink.

However, when they got separated and he was sent over to Kuraigana Island, he was woken up to be covered in tightly wrapped bandages.

Ghost Princess Perona was a foulmouthed, selfish girl but she was good at tending wounds. She probably had experience tending her and Gecko Moria's. Unfortunately, that is the only thing she was able to do fine and the rest she acted just like any other stereotypical princesses.

She wasn't able to cook, clean, or do any of the simple necessities. Zoro noticed that immediately when she served him Japanese porridge and when he took a bite, he realized that she forgot to add any fish stock.

At lunch she served two slices of blackened of toast and scrambled eggs with large, crunchy eggs shells inside. When dinner arrived, she yet again served two slices of blackened toast but with an omelet with two large tomatoes and green bellied peppers blended inside. The vegetables were only cut in half and the seeds still filled. He could taste the eggs shells. Zoro was surprised how she was tolerable with the taste. He didn't want to complain because he wasn't able to move yet and she was doing her best, but shoving the food down his throat was getting difficult.

When he was able to move, he quickly rushed off into the kitchen and prepared an edible meal for both of them. He wasn't as great as the Ero-Cook and he was also limited. The only category he could make is Japanese food, yet the Ghost Princess was thrilled.

Once she realized he was able to make a decent breakfast, she led him to a lone corridor where a gigantic storage area of food was waiting for them. She was only using the food in the cooking room refrigerator since she wasn't really proud of her cooking. Sadly to say, in Perona's opinion, when she wanted something to eat, she had to help Zoro find his way to the storage or else she won't be eating for hours.

Along with cooking, he also washed the dishes. He and the princess found a closet full of clothes, untouched, so they randomly picked out a few and dressed. Since the princess didn't know how to wash clothes either, Zoro had to do that chore also. The cleaning the bathroom, dusting away the dirt and cobwebs, all of those stuff he did along with the princess and her ghost minions. He taught her how to clean and the ghost seemed to mimic her moves.

When everything was finished, the rest of the day Zoro would be out on the balcony training and Perona took walks around the island. It was then when The Lord of the Seas, Juraquille Mihawk returned home it had gone a little bit hectic.

It seemed that, from both Perona's and Zoro's opinion, Mihawk went with his own pace. He woke up whenever he wanted, he ate whenever he wanted, and he did whatever he wanted. Of course, when he refused to do any of the chores that was when it got on Zoro's nerves.

"Hey!" Zoro snapped over his shoulder. He dunked his hands in the soapy sink and swirled it around. Perona was right beside him with a towel ready in her hand. Mihawk was sitting in the dining table watching the two. All three just had breakfast so the table was still covered in flakes of rice and chopped vegetables.

The master swordsman took his eyes off Zoro's lower half and into the green eyes, "Hm?"

"When you want a glass, don't use a new one every time! Wash one so you can reuse it."

"That's a waste of my time." Mihawk retorted calmly. Zoro scowled in response while he handed the tenth wine glass over to Perona. She was drying them as fast as she could to keep up with Zoro's deftly pace.

"You know," Mihawk said with an even tone, "It's kind of like husband and wife."

Zoro stopped at the comment and pointed his bubble covered finger at Perona, "Me with her?"

"No," Mihawk entwined his fingers together and kept a straight face. His golden hawk eyes pierced into Zoro's, "You and me."

"I-Idiot!" Zoro shouted back, face red from embarrassment. From the sudden shock, he had dropped a wine glass. It shattered in a million pretty shards. The master swordsman, the soon-to-be-master swordsman, and the ghost princess stared down at the translucent broken arrangements. Mihawk stood up from his seat, walked over to the shards, and with his boot he kicked them a tiny space under the counter.

He then took Zoro's slippery hands into his, "I think I'm going to buy you an apron."

"I-Don't-Want-One." Zoro growled.

**The End  
**


End file.
